Holorifle
|weight =8 |value =3000 |baseid = }} The holorifle is a weapon in the Fallout: New Vegas add on Dead Money. Background The holorifle, along with other model types, was constructed by Father Elijah,From Elijah's radio signal - "Wish I... still had that damn holorifle. Spent forever making it..."''From Elijah's dialogue files - ''"It is a holorifle, a weapon I constructed when I arrived... I have since made superior models - and modifications." utilizing technology that he had obtained from the Big MTFrom Elijah's dialogue files - "Big Empty's a treasure box, a scientific graveyard of Old World misery. Like the Sierra Madre... there's treasures there, sleeping. Some, awake. The holorifle, the Saturnite alloy... the hologram technology, hibernation chambers, Securitrons, the collars...even the suits attached to those things stalking the Villa... that's only the surface of what's there. and fashioned from the holograms in the Sierra Madre.From Elijah's dialogue files - " I fashioned it from the holograms of the Villa and used it against the Villa's... living inhabitants." Father Elijah implies that he invented the holorifle to circumvent the security of the Sierra Madre, which disallows the importation of standard weapons; most of the other weapons in the Sierra Madre were tightly-controlled and issued only to security personnel. Characteristics The holorifle is a scoped, pump-action energy based weapon. The weapon's main body is similar in appearance to that of a grenade launcher. The scope of the weapon also appears similar to that of a laser rifle scope, but with the advantage that the holorifle's scope features integrated night vision. However, the magnification level of the holorifle scope is only 2.86x, compared to the 3.5x magnification of the laser rifle scope. The weapon is unique in that its projectile is not a bullet, plasma, laser, flame, electromagnetic pulse, or electrical charge. Since the holorifle is based on hologram technology, it fires a concentrated photon-based energy projectile, and so is most similar to particle-based energy weapons (i.e., lasers). On impact, the projectile applies a "holorifle damage" effect, dealing an additional 15 damage over three seconds and visualized by glowing flakes wafting off the target (similar to the "flame damage" done by a flamer or incinerator) and knocking the target back. As with most other energy weapons, the holorifle's projectile will ignite any gas traps and other flammable hazards that it comes in contact with. The holorifle uses microfusion cells for ammunition, loading up to four cells in a tubular under-barrel magazine. As the magazine is internal and like the tube of pump-action shotgun, the weapon must be reloaded by hand, one cell at a time, resulting in longer reload times compared to other energy weapons. However, the reloading process can be interrupted for immediate firing. The holorifle thus has the singular advantage of being able to immediately fire again if less than a full magazine is needed. Due to the unique nature of the holorifle, it cannot be repaired by any other weapon, even with the Jury Rigging perk. It can be repaired only by weapon repair kits, merchants, or through ED-E with at least one rank of the Camarader-E perk. Durability The holorifle can fire a total of about 495 times using standard cells, the equivalent of 124 reloads, from full condition before breaking. Because of a bug, the reinforced components only improve overall weapon durability by 8 more shots, or only 2 more full reloads. Modifications * Holorifle focus optics, increase the holorifle's damage by 25. * Holorifle advanced calibration, reduces the holorifle's spread by 0.25. * Holorifle reinforced components, improves the maximum condition of the holorifle by 1.5% (see bugs). Comparison Location The player is given the holorifle at the beginning of Dead Money. It is not possible to subsequently obtain any additional holorifles without the use of console commands. Notes * There are no other holorifle variants in Dead Money or Old World Blues, despite Elijah's dialogue referencing them. * A fully modified holorifle used with a high Energy Weapons skill is, in terms of damage, better than the anti-materiel rifle without utilizing special ammunition; although the holorifle's increased spread and comparatively slower projectile speed limits its long range capabilities. *The magnification of the scope on the holorifle is 2.86x, same as the marksman carbine. * The holorifle makes efficient use of ammunition, using only one microfusion cell per shot, in comparison to the five used by the standard Gauss rifle, or four by the YCS/186 Gauss rifle. This, along with higher damage than a Tesla cannon, means it is the most powerful weapon in terms of damage per cell. * When viewed in V.A.T.S. or through the scope, the projectiles fired by the holorifle appear to be small clusters of glowing holographic cubes. * Unlike laser, plasma or Gauss rifles, the holorifle doesn't count towards the Beam (Weapon) Me Up challenge. It does, however, count towards the Condition Critical and The Rifleman challenges, meaning that it is considered a rifle-grip (in general) instead of a rifle-grip energy weapon for the purpose of these challenges. However, the holorifle does count as an energy weapon for the More Energetic and Energetic challenges. * While loading a laser rifle with one physical microfusion cell grants 24 MFC charges worth of energy, MFCs loaded into the holorifle only grants a single MFC charge per physical cell put in the weapon. Behind the scenes Bugs * With the reinforced components modification and 100% condition, the holorifle will not take damage while firing regular microfusion cells. With Raul as an active companion applying the Full Maintenance companion perk, the holorifle will not take any damage even while firing over charged, max charge or optimized cells, and even with the Built to Destroy trait. * When using Weapon repair kit on a fully repaired holorifle, it is possible to raise the weapon's value to high amounts, thus increasing its total hit points. In other words, the more repair kits one uses, the higher its value and total HP becomes. * The holorifle will sometimes be affected by the same scope bug as many other weapons: while aiming with the scope, brightly colored shapes will appear instead of the standard scope image, obscuring much of the screen. Unequipping the rifle and then reequipping it will fix this. * During V.A.T.S., it will not fire. The player character will be stuck in VATS, leaving them vulnerable. One must reload a save to fix it. Alternatively, one can also wait and V.A.T.S. will end after a while. **Fix: Disconnecting and reconnecting the controller will fix this. * When switching ammunition types, it may infinitely loop the reload animation. This can be fixed by switching ammo types again. * For some unknown reason, the weapon will not jam, even at near-breaking conditions. Sounds Gallery Holorifle.jpg Holorifle back shot.jpg Holorifle side shot.jpg FNVDM Holorifle Projectile.png|Holorifle projectile compared to .22LR bullet. Category:Dead Money weapons Category:Fallout: New Vegas Energy Weapons skill weapons Category:Fallout: New Vegas unique weapons de:Holo-Gewehr es:Holorrifle ru:Головинтовка uk:Гологвинтівка zh:全像步槍